1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing program, and more particularly, to a openable/closeable information processing apparatus and an information processing program for displaying an image on a display screen of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus displays images by a so-called slide show function and the like. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-184108 discloses a digital camera which displays a plurality of taken images by a slide show function. In the case of reproducing a plurality of images by the slide show, the user can input a reproducing time for each image and the like. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-230340 discloses a camera with a switch by which frame-by-frame advance and return are performed for changing a taken image to be displayed. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-331739 discloses a technique to change a taken image to be displayed by automatically reproducing a plurality of images in a predetermined order.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-41339 discloses a method for displaying an image of a person who a phone call is being made to as a method for displaying an image in a mobile phone. In the mobile phone, when making a phone call using a telephone book function, an image of a person who the phone call is being made to is displayed together with the telephone number and the name of the person.
As described above, an image to be displayed in the conventional arts is changed at predetermined time intervals or by a switch operation of the user, thereby lacking interest for the user.